rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kvng's Drag Race: Season 2
Kvng's Drag Race is a series created by Kvng. It is the sequel to Kvng's Drag Race: Season 1, and will consist of 14 brand new queens competing for the cash prize of $100,000, along with the grand title of Ultimate Drag Superstar! KvngPaul, April Showers, and Tom Ford return as the judges this season with various new weekly judges filling in throughout the season in Miz Cookie's place. The winner was declared to be'' Henny Choo Choo, while Miss Congeniality went to' Cherri. Format This season will follow the same format as Season 1 did. Mini challenges, main challenges, runway themes, and etc. will all make a return in the second season of the show. Contestants Episodes '''Episode 1: ''"Poor First Impressions" *'Mini Challenge:' Jump off a trampeline into a pit and make the best pose. *'Mini Challenge Winner': Cherri *'MIni Challenge Prize:' $500 giftcard from Lush comestics. *'Main Challenge:' Star in a promotional video for the show and create the most iconic, hillarious part to represent your brand. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Henny Choo Choo *'Runway Theme:' Fringe the House Down *'Bottom Two:' Cherri and Veronica Key *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Rude Boy" by Rihanna *'Eliminated:' Veronica Key *'Farewell Message:' ''The queen of keys has left the building. Much love <3. ~ Ms. Key 'Episode 2: ''"The Rise of Mangina and the Fall of Greeneshia" *'''Mini Challenge: Get in quick drag and model with a member of the pitcrew. *'Mini Challenge Winner': Kia Katana and Anna Conda *'MIni Challenge Prize:' Become team captains and be able to pick teams for the main challenge. *'Main Challenge:' Act in two seperate rusicals detailing the rise of Mangina and one about the fall of Greeneshia and then come together for a finale. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Ophelia Pain *'Runway Theme: '''Roarin' 20's *'Bottom Two:' Lilly Fad and Val Trex *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Rude Boy" by Rihanna *'Eliminated:' Val Trex *'Farewell Message:' ''Farewell sisters! Stay lovely, classy, and lean! ~ Val 'Episode 3: ''"What's Your Zodiac?" *'''Mini Challenge: Guess what your sitting on correctly. *'Mini Challenge Winner': Citrine *'MIni Challenge Prize:' $500 cash tip *'Main Challenge:' Create the best runway look based on your assigned zodiac sign. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Kia Katana *'Bottom Two:' Janice and Melody *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Signs" by Beyonce *'Eliminated: 'Janice *'Farewell Message:' Stay fierce, stay ready. ~ Janice 'Episode 4: ''"Bring Your Improv to the Stage" *'''Main Challenge: Seperate into four seperate teams and perform a non-dancing/lipsync act (mostly comedy or roast act) with your teammates. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Extraveline and Henny Choo Choo *'Runway Theme: '''Yellow Fever *'Bottom Two:' Alpha and Citrine *'Lip-Sync Song:' "What You Waiting For?" by Gwen Stefani *'Eliminated:' Citrine *'Farewell Message:' ''Sweet and spunky, you guys must always stay funky! I love your gurls, ~ Citrine 'Episode 5: ''"Cookin' Fresh Bars" *'''Main Challenge: Come up with the best verse for KvngPaul's new single, "Juice and Scoot," and perform it in a glorious lipsync. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Anna Conda *'Runway Theme: '''Lipsync Extravaganza *'Bottom Two:' Alpha and Lilly Fad *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Tambourine" by Eve *'Eliminated:' Lilly Fad *'Farewell Message:' ''Once we were tadpoles and now we're frogs... ~ Lilly 'Episode 6: ''"Gender Bender Ball" *'''Mini Challenge: Decorate a cupcake based on your drag persona. *'Mini Challenge Winner': Ophelia Pain *'MIni Challenge Prize:' A two day trip to Cancoon. *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks based on traditional ideas of fashion: masculine, feminine, and androgynous. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Vibracious *'Bottom Two:' Alpha and Ophelia Pain *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Work Bitch" by Britney Spears *'Eliminated:' Ophelia Pain *'Farewell Message:' Oh girl, the pain has left the competition. Maybe now you bitches won't cry so easily! Love, O.Pain 'Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game" *'''Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental. *'Mini Challenge Winner': Kia Katana *'MIni Challenge Prize:' Ten wigs supplied by WigsRoulette. *'Main Challenge:' Impersonate a celebrity/character in snatch game. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Alpha *'Runway Theme:' Spotted and Stripped *'Bottom Two:' Anna Conda and Extraveline *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Pity Party" by Melanie Martinez *'Eliminated: 'Anna Conda *'Farewell Message:' Slither ~ The Conda 'Episode 8: ''"Product Placement" *'''Main Challenge: Create a product and sell it the best in a promotional themed video. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Melody *'Runway Theme:' Green WIth Envy *'Bottom Two:' Extraveline and Henny Choo Choo *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj *'Eliminated:' Extraveline' ' *'Farewell Message:' The queen has left the building. 'Episode 9: ''"Crew Makeover" *'''Main Challenge: Makeover a random crew member in your signature drag. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Henny Choo Choo *'Bottom Two:' Kia Katana and Vibracious *'Lip-Sync Song:' "No One" by Alicia Keys *'Eliminated:' Vibracious *'Farewell Message:' Bye. 'Episode 10: ''"Don't Funk It Up!" *'''Mini Challenge: Everyone loves puppets! *'Mini Challenge Winner': Henny Choo Choo *'Mini Challenge Prize:' Choose the order the girls have to perform and rehearse their verses. *'Main Challenge:' Create a verse for KvngPaul's newest single titled "What the Actual Funk!" *'Main Challenge Winner:' Henny Choo Choo *'Bottom Two:' Alpha and Cherri *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Why" by Annie Lenox *'Eliminated:' Alpha *'Farewell Message:' The Alpha and the Omega. Love you girls, kill it! 'Episode 11: ''"Monologue: The Kvngsical!" *'''Mini Challenge: Get into quick drag and try to enter Kvng's exclusive club. *'Mini Challenge Winner': Cherri *'Mini Challenge Prize:' Choose which part each queen recieves. *'Main Challenge:' Star in Monologue: The Kvngsical *'Main Challenge Winner: 'Kia Katana *'Bottom Two:' Henny Choo Choo and Cherri *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Why" by Annie Lenox *'Eliminated:' Cherri *'Farewell Message:' The Alpha and the Omega. Love you girls, kill it! 'Episode 12: ''"Reunion" The reunion episode and all the queens come together to talk about the season. Opening topics of the reunion include Alpha's track record and lipsync performances, Cherri never winning a challenge, and Anna Conda's personality. That leads into the antagonist segment and the queens try to sort out who was the true antagonist of the season: Anna Conda, Kia Katana, or Alpha. The queens laugh and joke, but Alpha seriously wants the win of the antagonist. The friendships of Extraveline and Henny Choo Choo as well as Melody and Cherri is brought up. The enemies between Vibracious and Ophelia Pain as well as Kia Katana and Alpha is brought up. Short fights break out between the queens during this, but then the reading segment comes then the crowning of Miss Congeniality which went to Cherri. '''Episode 13: ''"Twice the Charm for a Finale!" The same format as last season occurs as the queens lipsync to their own created song. Melody has a track about her singing and lipsyncing skills; Henny Choo Choo brings the crowd to their feet with a lively song about being loud, big, and proud; and Kia Katana brings sexy and elegance to a track around her fierce drag aesthetic. *'Winner:' Henny Choo Choo *'Second Place:' Kia Katana *'Third Place:''' Melody Contestants Progress :1 This contestant won the mini challenge of the episode. :█ This contestant won the main challenge. :█ This contestant received positive critiques did not win the main challenge. :█ This contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ These contestants placed in the bottom two but neither were eliminated. :█ This contestant received negative critiques but did not place in the bottom two. :█ This contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ This contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was crowned the tittle of Ms. Congeniality. :█ This contestant won Kvng's Drag Race. :█ This contestant was the runner-up. Trivia *Alpha is the lipsync assassin of the season. Bitch won three lipsyncs, a true legend. Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 (KDR) Category:Kvng's Drag Race